


Penny gets bored

by victeljen



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Gen, Penny is a psycho, before lies, i hate this so much uh, i wrote this in like 30 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victeljen/pseuds/victeljen
Summary: Penny finds that she can make illusions for the first time, and she has some fun with it.
Kudos: 5





	1. Discovery.

Penny was staring at herself in a cracked mirror. Through the messy reflecting lines, she could see her face and her shoulders. Her eyebrows furrowed lightly as she silently lifted her hand up to touch her shoulders, fingers running across the sharp bones sticking out from under her skin. Now even hoodies couldn’t cover the harsh edges of her form, caused by the huge loss of weight.  


  
She tried to picture herself before the FAYZ. When her face was clear and spotted by faint freckles, healthy eyebrows lifted expressively. Her fingers touched her now brittle hair, rubbing the strands between two fingers and cringing at the dry noise it made. She turned to face the side, and lifted the bottom of her shirt. Her waist was impeccably thin and she would have thought it was pretty if her ribs were almost bursting out of her skin.   


  
Her skin was a mess. Before it had a nice glow to it and was “full of life.” Now the soles of her feet were peeling off with dry skin and her face looked grey.   


  
Even now, in the FAYZ, she was still plain old Penny. At first when some of the freaks began to come out of their shells, she thought that maybe she could be like them and she could show everyone that she wasn’t who she used to be. And then if she ever saw her family again she could show her sisters how powerful she could become.  


  
But she never did. The small spark of hope that she was a late bloomer had soon gone out.   


  
Looking at herself in the mirror became a regular thing. It started when the dome first came up. And every night (that she managed to get a hold of a mirror) she would stare at herself for a while and she watched her body become thin and grey and weak.  


  
Penny closed her eyes and sighed.  


  
When she opened her eyes she wanted to be looking into the face of Diana Ladris. Not Penny. If she looked like Diana, Caine would like her. But, that was impossible so when she opened her eyes she almost fainted.   


  
Just like she wished, she was staring into the cold eyes of Diana.   
  
  
“Oh my god.” Penny whispered. Her hands flung up to touch her face and her hair. _“Oh my god.”_ Diana’s lips broke out into a smile. She repeated that once more and cried out in happiness. 


	2. Experimentation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny decides to practice her powers on her clueless, empty brained boyfriend.

“Mark!’ Penny called sweetly. She had just finished a little bit of practicing with her powers. Before she showed Caine and Diana her little party trick she had to make it perfect, just so she could make a show of it.  
  
  
“Uh-huh?” Mark poked his head from the doorway to look at her. His eyes widened spectacularly when he saw Penny sprawled out on the bed in only her undergarments. “Oh.”  
  
  
This was the first time he had seen her body under her clothes. And for some reason, despite how she looked under the oversized shirts and jeans, her skin looked healthy as ever and her hips were curved and beautiful. Even her face glowed.  
  
  
“Do you like it?” Penny asked as Mark walked over to her.  
  
  
“Oh, fuck yes.” Mark whispered. The boy was a year older than her, and despite his good looks, his brain was the size of a pea. Penny had no feelings for him whatsoever. He was just fun to toy with.   
  
  
Mark crawled onto the bed, and placed his hand on her thigh. His fingers trickled up her skin for a few slow seconds until he jumped and screamed.   
  
  
“What the fuck! What the fuck is that!!”   
  
  
If you’re confused, let's take a look through Mark’s eyes.   
  
  
His hand had been trailing on her gorgeous skin. He looked at her thighs and her waist and her chest and her face. As soon as their eyes locked her Penny’s face morphed and seemed to stretch impossibly.   
  
  
He heard himself scream as her hair morphed to skin and her skin morphed to scales and there was an enormous snake attached to Penny’s neck and was circling him. As he stared in shock he felt his hand sink into Penny’s skin as if she turned to sand. He screamed again when he looked down and Penny’s skin swallowed his fist whole. He jumped back, his hand sliding out of her leg and he covered his head with both hands to protect himself from the snake he was seeing and ran out of the room.  
  
  
Penny had been practically glowing the whole time in ecstasy as her illusion worked. She smiled to herself and lay back, resting her head on her arms.


End file.
